Rêve de Mort
by Isa-Syn
Summary: OneShotHarry est au département des Mystère il ve changer le passé...mais ...fo lire pour savoir la suite, nan C pas le truc bateau ou il sauve Sirius! C très noir, très triste ... RER


Et v'la ma (ou mon ...) 2eme OneShot, cette fois, c'est nettement plus noir !!! C'est très court aussi (je crois qu'il y a à peine un page !) !!!

Encore merci à Nanis qui m'a encore corrigé !!!

Un gros KissouX aux lecteurs d' « Un Sourire aux Anges » et surtout Opalina qui m'a reviewé, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas qu'une personne qui a lu cette fic ... hum ... yen a au moins trois en fait ... ms bon ...

Bonne lecture !!!

**Rêve de Mort :**

Harry courait dans les couloirs. Le Ministère de la Magie. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là. Mais peu importait, il devait le faire. Vite . Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur vide . Un silence pesant l'environnait. Enfin, la voix féminine étrangement hostile annonça le Département des Mystères. Harry n'attendit pas que la grille soit totalement ouverte et bondit hors de l'appareil . Il avança dans le corridor, la lumière des torches était anormalement faible. L'atmosphère trop lourde, trop ... morbide comme si il se préparait quelque chose de mauvais, de noir, comme si l'endroit commençait déjà son deuil. Il arriva devant la porte noire qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement comme pour l'inciter à entrer . Sans prendre le temps de la refermer, il avança vers la porte qui devait mener à la Chambre du Temps . Il se retrouva dans la salle remplit de réveils et d'horloges de toutes sortes et trouva immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait . Il saisit un Retourneur de Temps puis entra dans la Chambre de la Mort. C'était beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'avait crut au début . Là, il retourna le Sablier, depuis qu'il était rentré à Privet Drive, il avait calculé le nombre de tours exact qu'il lui faudrait . Enfin, après avoir fait pivoter l'objet cinq cent huit fois, il sentit le Temps se figer, puis repartir a l'envers à une vitesse vertigineuse. Un tourbillon de son et de couleur.

Il tomba à genoux mais ce n'était pas le moment, au pied de l'Arche, Sirius se battait. Il allait se précipiter pour l'aider quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec ... lui.

- Qui est tu ? lui demanda-t-il en le pointant de sa baguette

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais je viens du futur, je dois changer ce soir.

- Tu ne peux pas être moi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, Hermione a dit que... il s'interrompit en suivant le regard paniqué que son Lui du futur posait sur Sirius ... A moins que ... non ce n'est pas possible ... pas lui...

- Il faut empêcher ça !

- Oui, je .. euh... comment ?

Harry ne savait que faire, voilà trois semaines qu'il planifiait tout mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça ... comment attirer l'attention de son parrain ? Il entendit un bris de verre, l'autre Harry, qui supportait Neville sur son épaule avait lâché le pauvre garçon et la Prophétie s'était cassée .

- Dubbledore, dit Neville

En haut de l'amphithéâtre se tenait Albus Dumbledore . La plupart des Mangemorts furent immobilisés . Sirius continuait à se battre avec Bellatrix . Harry décida de prêter main forte à Sirius dans son combat . Derrière lui, l'autre Harry ne comprenait rien .

- Attend ! Il faut... Un éclair rouge jailli, que Sirius évita d'un simple bond sur le côté .

- SIRIUS ! appela le Harry du passé

Son parrain se retourna au moment où Bellatrix lançait une lumière verte. Sirius s'écroula sur le sol .

- NON !!!

Les deux Harry avaient hurlé, d'une seul et même voix . Le premier se précipita à la suite de Bellatrix, ignorant les appels de Remus . Le second resta figé, à genoux . POURQUOI ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Il était venu pour le sauver . Mais c'est lui qui l'avait tué . Cette fois, plus de doute, c'était sa faute, Dumbledore ne pourrait rien dire contre ça . C'est lui qui avait détourné l'attention de Sirius pour faciliter la tache de Lestrange . SA Faute . Entièrement sa faute . Il était un assassin . Il avait tué Sirius . Les larmes inondèrent son visage. C'était tellement injuste. Hermione avait raison, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le Temps, maintenant c'était trop tard . Trop tard . Sirius était encore mort, sous ses yeux, à cause de lui .

- NOOOOOOOON !!!

Harry se réveilla en sueur, le visage marbré de larmes . Encore un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar . Le pire de tous . Mais ça ne changeait rien, c'était lui qui avait volé la Vie de Sirius, s'il l'avait lui-même poussé à travers le Voile, ça aurait été pareil . La même douleur, la même culpabilité. La même envie. Envie de Mort. Il voulait le rejoindre. Le voir. Lui parler. Qu'il le console. Qu'il le berce. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Sirius avait donné un sens à sa misérable vie. Un but a son insignifiante existence. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de continuer sans lui. Plus la force de se battre seul. Plus l'envie de triompher. Juste l'envie de mourir. Etre sûr que plus jamais il ne ferait de mal à personne. Ne plus souffrir. Il n'était plus le courageux Gryffondor. Sa lâcheté le dégoûtait et la poussait toujours plus près du gouffre. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire. Juste un pas. Lever le pied, l'avancer, puis le reposer dans le vide infini. Et basculer. Ne plus remonter. Son cœur était déjà tombé, son âme devait le rejoindre. Juste un pas et la Fin, enfin.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit . Mais le lendemain, la Tante Pétunia eu beau tambouriner à la porte de sa chambre, il ne se réveilla pas .

FIN

Voilà C fini, déjà...

Reviews svp juste une lettre si vs voulez mais que je sache que qqn m'a lu quand même !!!!

KISSESSSSSss

A bientôt !!!

U.$.


End file.
